Ruthie and Logan
by LaurenD
Summary: This is a Ruthie and her husband Logan story, with a bunch of other made up characters by me. Read, and find out what happens!
1. The Flu?

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please go easy on me....  
  
This story is mainly about Ruthie and her husband of 16 years, Logan. Ruthie is 34, Logan is 35. They have 4 children. Melanie LeighAnne 16 years old, Christian Michael 9 years old, Zachary Colin 7 years old, and Mikaelah Grace 2 years old. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- "Are you OK hun?" Logan asked "Yea, I think I am going to have to stay home from work today though. It's probably just the flu," Replied Ruthie "Alright, well I am going to get the kids off to school and take Mikaelah to daycare, hope you feel better, call me later." "Ok I'll talk to you later... I love you." Said Ruthie as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
In the Kitchen "Dad where is Mom?" asked Christian "She doesn't feel good, so she is staying home today." Logan answered. "Who will pick me up from basketball practice tonight then?" asked Zachary. "Well, I guess Melanie will have to get you, because I will be working late tonight at the hospital," their father answered. Melanie comes down the stairs with Mikaelah, sets her down and picks up her bag and says "Me? Why would I need to pick him up? Can't mom do it? I have to go over to Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt's house to do a school project with Chelsey." "Your mom isn't feeling good, so she is staying home to rest. Sorry, but you'll have to cut your time with your cousin a little short tonight." "Fine, whatever" said Melanie as she stomped out of the house and got into her car.  
  
Two Days Later "Hello?" Ruthie groaned as she picked up the phone "Hey Ruthie, It's Lucy, you don't sound too great, what's wrong?" "I haven't been feeling too great these past few days, and I'm not quite sure what's wrong." She replied in an unpleasant voice "That's too bad" Lucy said, "Kevin and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner tonight, and then the kids could hang out too." "Well maybe the kids and Logan will want to come over but I feel to sick to even walk to get the mail let alone come over. I don't want to expose you to whatever I've got." "Ok so we'll plan on Logan and the kids unless you call. Ruthie do you need anything? " "No I think I have everything I need, thanks anyways though." "If you need anything just call, I hope you get to feeling better." "Me too", replied Ruthie, "Bye." "Bye".  
  
Just as Ruthie hung up the phone with Lucy it rang again and she answered, "Hello?" "Hey, its me, are you feeling any better sweetie?" asked Logan "No not really I am still sick to my stomach." "If this keeps up for a couple more days I think you should go to the doctor hun." "I think I'll be ok it's just the stomach flu anyways." "By the way I told Lucy that you and the kids would go over there tonight for dinner. I hope that's OK." "That's fine sweety. I'll be home later, then I will take the kids over there. Love you, and get some rest now, Bye, I'll call you later to check on you." "OK, bye Logan."  
  
A Few Hours Later___________________________________________________ After looking at his watch Logan decided to call Ruthie back to see if she was feeling any better. After he dialed the number, he waited for 10 rings, and didn't get an answer. He waited a few minutes and called back again, and still nobody answered. He became worried, so he called her cell phone, which was turned off when he tried to call it. He tried calling home one more time, and decided he would go home to see what was wrong, since he didn't get an answer on the 3rd phone call.  
  
As he rushed in the door, Logan yelled "Ruthie, Ruthie!" He got no answer. He rushed up the stairs to their master bedroom was, and saw..........  
  
(A/N: This is my first fanfiction, review, and tell me if you like it... I know I'm so mean to leave you hanging, but the sooner I get more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be up! ( 


	2. And he Saw

Chapter2  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so messed up with the spacing and all.... I hope this one turns out better.  
  
Thanks for the reviews~  
  
As Logan ran into the master bedroom he saw Ruthie lying on the floor in her pajamas, with a glass of spilled water next to her. He ran over to her and started shaking her and saying her name over and over. He ran over to the phone and called 911, and within minutes they arrived and put her on a stretcher. "Mr. McDaniel, you'll have to follow us to the hospital, and we can tell you more about Ruthie when we arrive there and have some tests taken." The paramedic told Logan. "Just tell me if she's going to be alright." Logan asked worriedly. "We're not for sure yet, but she's in great hands, and we'll do our best." Replied the paramedic. At the Hospital, 1 hour later..... Logan got his cell phone and called Matt and Sarah. He dialed their number and Sarah answered. "Hey Sarah, this is Logan." "Hey Logan, what's up?" "Well, Ruthie is in the hospital and we're not quite sure what is wrong yet, she's awake, but can't really explain what happened, because she was unconscious of course." "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, is there anything I can do to help?" "Well that's why I called, do you think you could go over to my house and wait there until the kids get home and tell them what's up, and have Mel bring them down here to the hospital.?" "Sure that would be fine, and if you need anything else just let know." "Oh, also can you go pick up Mikaelah from daycare?" "Yep, I'll leave right now. If you need me call my cell." "OK, well I gotta go, the doctor is walking toward me. Thanks for everything." "Alright. See ya later. Love ya." "Ok thanks bye." "Mr. McDaniel, nothing is majorly wrong with Ruthie, but she did faint because of dehydration. We ran some other tests, including blood tests, and that seems to be the only problem." "Ok thank you so much doctor." "Well, there is one thing that we have to tell you together, and I think you may be a bit surprised." "So there is something wrong doctor?" "Just come into the room with me, and talk to your wife, and I will be in shortly to explain."  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter is easier to read. RR please! 


	3. Unexpected News

A/N: I am on spring break, so I am able to write a lot more than I usually would. I want to thank cnflute for helping me with this story.  
  
Chapter 3 After a few minutes of letting Logan and Ruthie talk, Dr. Richards came into the hospital room. "Hello Doctor." Ruthie said "Well as you both know, we took some blood tests for Ruthie, and found something." Dr. Richards told them. "Is everything OK with her?" Asked Logan "Yes, everything is perfectly fine, just a case of the flu, and the reason you fainted Ruthie, is because you were dehydrated." "Oh that's wonderful to hear." Ruthie replied "But there is one thing that we'll have to keep our eye on." Dr. Richards said. "Well what is it? Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ruthie said, becoming somewhat angry. "Congratulations." Dr. Richards said "Congratulations on WHAT?" Ruthie said furiously "You're having a baby, Ruthie!" Dr. Richards told her "OH MY GOSH!" screamed Ruthie "That's great!" Logan said as he kissed Ruthie "I can't believe this, we weren't planning on this though...." Logan said "Oh my goodness, how are we going to do this?" Ruthie said, as she began to get ahead of herself. "Calm down hunny, it'll be fine." He said. Right at this moment all of their children walked in, with their Aunt Sarah, Uncle Matt and cousins.  
  
A/N: It's not that bad of a cliffhanger people, chill out. I am going to update it probably one more time, then I am going to St. Louis, so I won't be able to until Friday or Saturday. You can handle it... RR~ 


	4. The End!

A/N: Sorry It's been so long since I've written! I just started having track meets and I am so busy! I am tired of this story and am going to write another one and plan it better, so look for another one soon. BTW this is the last chapter for this story! YAY! Lol  
  
After Matt and Sarah and the other relatives had left, the family started to chat.  
  
"Mommy, why are you here?" Mikaelah asked  
  
"Well kids, your dad and I have something that we want to share with everyone." Ruthie told their kids.  
  
"Go ahead honey." Ruthie told Logan  
  
"Well kids the reason your mom is here is because you are all going to have another little brother or sister in about 7 months!" Logan told them  
  
"Yay!" Everyone replied in unison  
  
Ruthie looked over and saw Melanie in the corner, not looking very enthusiastic.  
  
She shot a glance over to Logan and Logan replied to her by telling all of the other kids to go down to the cafeteria to get a snack.  
  
Melanie got up and started leave with the rest of the children, but Logan stopped her before she got near the door.  
  
"Mel wait, the three of us need to talk" Logan said to Melanie  
  
She sat down in the chair with some attitude and asked why.  
  
"You don't look too happy about our news." Ruthie said  
  
"You expect me to be happy? Hello!?!?! I am sixteen years old and my mother is having another baby!" Melanie almost shouted to her parents.  
  
"We just moved into a brand new house where we all fit and there's no extra room for any new baby!" Melanie said  
  
"Honey, it's not like we planned this just to get you upset. I'm sorry if you feel this way, and we'll try to make everyone happy with the new baby, but you're just going to have to deal with it, because we can't change it." Logan said.  
  
"And I know what you're thinking, and we are not going to give this baby up for adoption. We will love this baby just the way we loved you and Christian and Zach and Mikaelah!" Ruthie told her daughter\  
  
Ruthie sighed as a feeling of exhaustion came over her.  
  
Logan saw this and got up and kissed his wife.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow honey, and then you will be coming home with us." Logan told her  
  
"Ok. I love you all. Tell the kids to be good and that I will be home tomorrow." Ruthie replied.  
  
The Next Week _________________________________________________________________________ Everyone rushed around as they got ready to go to Annie and Eric's house for Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
Lucy and Kevin arrived first, with their children Daniel (14), Faith (10), Noah (6), and Naomi (5).  
  
Then Mary and Carlos arrived with Janie (19), and Beth (15).  
  
Ruthie and Logan arrived at the same time as Matt and Sarah did.  
  
Simon and Cecilia got there late as usual because they were getting their small children ready. Sally (3), Paige (2), and Connor (1) and Kaylee (5 mos.)  
  
Sam and his girlfriend Alexa arrived around the time that David and his wife Stephanie arrived. Stephanie was due to have her quadruplets in 3 weeks.  
  
After visiting for a while, the entire Camden family sat at many different tables throughout the dining room, kitchen and living room to eat their delicious Thanksgiving dinner after praying.  
  
After eating they had their family gathered in backyard and did their family tradition of going around and saying what you are thankful for. Annie and Eric started and said that they were thankful for their wonderful children and grandchildren, and soon to be great-grandchildren, because Janie announced that she was thankful that her fiancé had proposed and they were having a baby in 8 mos.  
  
Ruthie and Logan told everyone they were thankful for their 5 children. Everyone was looking at them oddly and finally they said that they were having another child.  
  
And Sam went last. He was thankful for Alexa and that she was in his life. He then got down on one knee and asked her if she would marry him. She said yes, thankfully, and they were all living happily ever after!  
  
~The End~ Thanks for reading look for a new story coming soon! 


End file.
